Lola & Lana: GeminEye
by Hatoralo
Summary: In the monochrome and noir world of the amnesiac Private Eye Lola one has to be wary of the scum the city can produce and she works for the scum to get other scum into trouble. But when she has to protect a true gem, Lana she gets into more trouble than she bargained for but also a good reason to get alive through this deadly song.


**Welcome to another Songfic!**

**This time it is about everyone's favorite Twins, Lana and Lola Loud.  
Sorry, that this took so long, I am a slow writer these days, a VERY slow one.  
I wish I could deliver more… Guess that happens with a person with a way to erratic mind.**

**Have fun with this story my dear readers!**

**This story was inspired by the Gemini Man song "GeminEye" by "The Megas" the band that turns the soundtrack of Mega Man games into incredible songs.**

**P.S.: More of "Platonic" will come. That is a promise.**

* * *

**Lola & Lana: GeminEye****  
**by  
**Hatoralo  
**

* * *

The day looked monochrome to me like most days. No day, not a single one looked very colorful to me, they never did. I never felt very colorful, i.e. very happy anyway, so the way I looked at the world was a perfect fit.

My name is Lola, Lola Hardhead. I am called that because I am incredibly thick headed, never yield in my objectives and can knock a person three times my size, strength and weight unconscious with one of my head-butts.  
Also, I have amnesia, so I have no idea what my actual surname is.

One day a young tomboy came to me, introducing herself as Lana. At this point, you might expect a long description about how gorgeous this woman was, but that wouldn't do her justice.  
She was dressed like a man, with blue overalls like a plumber would wear, sneakers, but probably not used for sneaking, a red baseball cap turned to its side like a redneck would wear it (but she didn't come across one) and a light blue shirt.

Her hair was blonde, ruffled and displaying two short pigtails falling down her back.  
She was the perfect representation of your American worker, probably perfect for a propaganda video of some kind.

And this tomboy was trouble because she was IN trouble.

_Gemini  
Stars are up tonight  
[They're shining bright]  
Our sign is up in the sky  
[The stars don't lie]  
I__ Think I need  
A private eye_

Lana was her name and she was in need of a Private Eye to protect her against some hitman that was after her. She only survived the first hit because she threw a monkey wrench at the hitman as they drew their pistol.  
She hid for a few days until she was able to find somebody who could help her figuring out what was going on, who wanted to kill her and why.

_GeminEye  
Someone wants me dead  
__[That's what you said]__  
So I called on you  
__[What can I do]__  
Learn his name  
Pick apart the clues_

I tried to convince her to go to the police, but she didn't trust them like a snake wouldn't trust a mungo. She feared the hitman would wait for her at that place or worse, have an informant there. One corrupt cop could make all the difference. It may surprise you to hear but the police in my city was not the cesspool of corruption many expect in such a city, sadly they were more on the incompetent end of the spectrum.  
They are nice as angels, but as useful in solving crimes as asking an Inuit's survival chances in the Sahara.

I took the job.

_Gemini  
I don't want to die  
__[It's not your time]__  
Ignore the zodiac  
__[I'll watch your back]__  
You'll make up  
For what I lack  
_  
Together we searched through the public records of the city, looking through old newspapers and taking a deep dive into old historic books of the city so old even the old-timers appeared young in comparison. And when that didn't work, we used the most desperate measure one can use in their research.

The World Wide Web.

No place has more depravities, scum, idiocy, dirty love and way too much advertisement. The most difficult thing there was to separate truth from fiction, like separating a cat from a fast moving light.

During this, Lana told me more about herself. Her full name was Lana Plumberton and she had also a case of amnesia. She also told me she had already searched for a private detective like me to find out about her past, but then the entire hitman business came up.  
Live is as funny as it is nonsensical.

_[My private eye]__  
We're never going to make it  
__[Look to the sky]__  
Someone is out to get me  
__[The GeminEye]__  
I've had all I can take  
I think it's time  
I go my separate ways_

The search brought a few new traces to light, like a cave explorer bringing candles into a cave. We found out that Lana had been found unconscious in a river called Checkmate. Somehow, she had been able to avoid drowning in the cold, deep, dark water of the river through sheer luck.

The officials searched the river for clues of her identity and her whereabouts, but found nothing about her past. They were only able to find some things that probably belonged to me, including a notice that wasn't written in Lana's handwriting.

Written in it was:  
"Get some chocolate on your way home. The usual amount."

Not the best clue, but knowing that somebody liked chocolate and usually bought a certain amount was helpful.

_GeminEye  
When I close my eyes  
__[It's time to hide]__  
I'm stepping back  
__[Then I attack]__  
You speak for me  
Everything goes black_

We looked everywhere, from the most squeaky clean supermarket franchises to the lowest dirty and ancient rundown general stores about the chocolate buying habits of certain people.

During this, I felt watched like a mouse being observed by a hawk. Being attacked, killed and eaten from a surprise attack, with no chance of fighting back. It would be a merciless, but painless death. Something wasn't right about this case, it stunk, but my client was not the reason. There was also something familiar about her. The way she moved, talked and acted felt good when I saw it.

_GeminEye  
How could I be so blind  
__[Falling behind]__  
You see, we're alike in mind  
__[Two of a kind]__  
But it's getting lost  
With the more you find_

Talking with Lana was more enjoyable than anything else in my miserable life. She was the muddiest shining gem in all of this hellhole called Royal Woods.  
She was no slimy business man, no femme fatale, not even an old friend who might turn traitor.  
For some reason, private eyes rarely encounter pleasant people, most of the time we have to deal with some type of scum, thief, criminal mastermind or asshole in general.

I really hope I would uncover a happy end for Lana and if not, I may look after her afterwards.  
Luckily, the next few hints I found hinted that Lana's family was still alive and well.

_GeminEye  
I forget my name  
__[It's all the same]__  
So I'm taking yours  
__[Of course of course]__  
We're trapped in here  
Someone locked the door_

The hints I found were rattling the memory of Lana. She remembered being hunted, she recalled she had seen something. Something she wasn't supposed to see.  
She remembered how she jumped into the river to escape, but bumped her head on landing and fell unconscious.  
She remembered how she'd witnessed the Mafia killing a poor shmuck for whatever criminal reason, and now they wanted to kill Lana to keep it a secret.

During our investigation, she started to remember more bits of her past, filling her brain with information like a garbage man filling his garbage truck. Several people who she liked were very loud but also very loving. Especially one person who was incredibly close to her.

After I figured out enough, I decided to get Lana to FBI protection, but on the way, we were ambushed. Somehow, they had managed to locate Lana here.  
They quickly drove up to us and only the sixth sense some private eyes like me had for whatever reason helped me sense the danger coming.

Like a mouse sensing the movement of a sneaky cat, I grabbed Lana and pulled her behind a car before the hired gun could shoot us in the backs.

What followed was a chase through alleyways, with us running as fast as we could. We were in synchrony, like two sisters of battle.

_[__My private eye]__  
We're never going to make it  
__[Look to the sky]__  
Someone is out to get me  
__[The GeminEye]__  
I've had all I can take  
I think it's time  
I go my separate ways_

Together, we reached an empty villa, one of the few that still existed in the inner city, a remnant of the golden days. We raced deeper into the house, hoping to hide there. I drew my gun, a Ruger Blackhawk revolver, and checked the ammunition. Lana in turn also drew a weapon she had been found with, a Remington Model 870 shotgun. I hoped we wouldn't be in need of our heat, but this hired gun forced us to prepare ourselves for a hail of lead.

Seldom had I felt this level of doom before, rare were the occasions I felt I could not get out of a hot situation. I felt the presence of death nearby, the cold and merciless grip of the Grim Reaper around this entire situation.

I took Lana's hand and squeezed it and she squeezed back. A little unusual for a hard boiled gal like me, but I felt a connection, a….  
I remembered.  
I knew her, I have known her from the day I was born, from the day I made my first steps alongside hers.  
We were related, blood-related. Sisters, no, not only sisters… We were twins.

I felt the ultimate bliss in this moment, but also the ultimate dread, like when a beloved person wanted to cuddle with you at the same time a porcupine planned to do the same.

Then I heard the door to the villa being closed.

_The clues had lead us to a dead end  
How dead we would soon see  
There was a sound  
As the door locked behind us  
We're trapped  
And the GeminEye  
Was anything but surprised  
The night was seeming to stretch on forever  
And for us it would  
This was the end  
And now the gloves were off  
The truth was out  
The hired gun was on his way  
And we were both  
As good as dead  
But I looked to the stars  
And I swore  
If we were both taking the big sleep  
I'd take the rat out myself_

The stakes immediately rose into unfathomable heights for me with this revelation, like a mountain climber who was climbing the Everest. I told Lana what I found out and didn't you know it, she was missing a twin as well. She took my hand and squeezed it hard, but also in a tender way I only had experienced with her.

I promised her we would get through this and return home, together.

We heard how the Gunman came closer after he closed the door behind them and we made ourselves ready, came out of our cover and started to shoot.

_[My private eye]__  
We're never going to make it  
__[Look to the sky]__  
Someone is out to get me  
__[The GeminEye]__  
I've had all I can take  
I think it's time  
I go my separate ways_

It was merciless. That Gunman was a pro, probably a war veteran from one of the wars the instigator even forgot what it was originally about and it was dubious if the toil was worth it.

My clie- TWIN and I shot at the gunman who was behind a crate for cover and they shot back fast, changing position like a cat on crack, randomly so we weren't able to zero in on whoever was attacking us.

Lana then told me she saw somebody's murder. She also saw their faces, she was able to identify them. All what was between imprisoning the murderers and gaining the sweet ambrosian experience of learning a big family anew was a big jerk with a big gun and the big mission to murder me and my twin.

With cold steel as our defense and possible demise, we continued to fight. We heard loud noises of Charon waving to us all around us, and our adversary proved to be really hard-boiled, willing to fight until the bitter end. We both jumped from one cover to the next to confuse our enemy, to encircle her or him, we weren't sure about the gender.

Whatever their gender was, we would figure it out after we shot them to smithereens.

Despite just getting united again, getting our memories back, we were in perfect sync like a swarm of birds flying in formation. We circled the enemy, shot again and again until we re-united behind a sofa and fired at the same time.

My plumber sister was hit as she came from behind the cover, but she was able to still give a last shot and I also shot, but was hit as well in my upper body.  
But the hitman/woman was also injured by our shots, falling backwards like a kicked pot with a plant in it.

"Lana…"

_I think we'll never  
Leave this deadly place  
I know we'll never  
See the light of day  
Again_

I searched for her hand.  
I found her hand and squeezed it.  
My hand got squeezed back.  
The red fluid of life oozed out of the holes the assassin bored into our bodies.  
I felt good, knowing I would either live or die together with my sister. I know it was an awful thing to say but I felt, no, I was sure that my sister, Lana, thought the same. In this unresponsive universe, this hellhole of a city, I would die with love in my heart.

"I love you Lana…"

"I love you Lola…"

We heard sirens before we closed our eyes together.

"Can I go now?" asked the murdered Hitman.

* * *

Lana and Lola opened their eyes and looked over to Lori who was laying on Lana's bed with rubber darts all over her body.

"This was literally fun, but I have people to phone and promised Lincoln to help him with the raid of Lord Ozai's fortress in "Avatar: The Last MMORPG".

"Lori, don't break character!" hissed Lola. "Especially not when you just got shot dead."

"Fine, I will keep play a rotten corpse, but only for the next five minutes," agreed Lori with a sigh and laid back on the bed again.

* * *

I awoke after an unknown amount of time had passed for me. My body felt like somebody drilled through it repeatedly and my head had a headache the size of the Empire State Building. Even slow movement was cause for a lot of pain.

I was in a hospital, two monitors were beeping, indicating that life was still in certain meatbags.  
One of them was me.

I begged the God I never believed in that Lana was the other source of beeping and not the hitman. Otherwise I would have to strangle that guy to distract me from the sorrow of losing my twin again.

To my high-as-a-weed-smoker relief, I looked into a mirror and saw my face. Lana, who was also awake, looked back at me.  
She looked relieved, smiling at me with the most honest smile I have ever seen.

I smiled back, but I didn't smile in such a long time I was sure it looked incredibly awkward.

"Lana, wait, I am coming…"

"Lola, I will…"

Despite some heavy pain in my body, I moved myself out of the hospital bed and over to my sibling's.  
I had worse pain to reach something less worthwhile, but I would have endured even worse than that to reach her.

Climbing besides her, I remember how much importance I put into possessing my own bed that I didn't have to share with my twin. In this moment, I would share everything with her.

We clung to each other, we embraced each other, and we shared warmth with each other.

Together, we looked out the window to get a glimpse of the rising sun.

We saw the light of day again.

* * *

**Do not worry guys: I didn't forgot "Platonic" and neither is "Crush on Big Brother" forgotten. My partner is just incredible busy these days and without him it wouldn't be the same quality wise.  
Yet, I write stuff in advance to be refined later, so the project is a lot right now, but dead isn't one of them.**

**About this story:  
I hope you all liked and enjoyed it. I make strange crossovers but this one had a song perfect for most twins, and especially these two.  
Perfect for a Noir setting with a detective who makes too many prosaic comparisons.**

**And… Oh, by the gods I feel like a wreck these days. I hardly can get myself up to write anything. I miss my MamaAniki, the weather is terrible and my body feels like the worst right now.  
I can do nothing but prevail, get better and try to continue with my writing and my other projects.**

**I want to thank ultrablud2 for once again proof-reading one of my stories. You are a good friend and a good proof-reader.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
